La peur au ventre
by bayas
Summary: Sheppard est sur le point d'être torturé, après c'est au tour de Rodney. POV de Sheppard. OS.


**Note** : Petit OS qui m'a été soufflé par Lurleen. L'équipe est sur le point d'être torturée, POV de Sheppy.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- La peur au ventre -**

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ne lui montre pas que tu as peur, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. On le surnomme Le Boucher, je suis sur le point de savoir pourquoi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, mais il faut que je prenne sur moi. Je tourne les yeux à gauche, Rodney est assis sur un banc, un garde est à ses côtés pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit. Il est blanc comme un linge, il a peur et de me voir tendu sur ce fauteuil de torture ne l'aide pas. Il est le plus fragile de nous tous, je me demande s'il va tenir. Pourquoi lui faire voir ce que le boucher va me faire ? C'est du sadisme. Il faut que tu sois fort John ! J'essaie de lui faire un sourire style « ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller » mais lorsque j'ébauche ce sourire, mes lèvres tremblent. Je le vois qui se triturent les doigts, il ne faut pas qu'il montre qu'il est nerveux, le Boucher va s'en délecter. Mes yeux tombent sur le plateau, où sont disposés tous les instruments de torture, la tête me tourne, je vais vomir. Il faut que je m'évade. Si ce n'est pas physiquement, je dois le faire psychiquement. Je ne suis pas là, je suis dans Jumper 1, je survole une planète ... Mon Dieu, il arrive, il sourit, il met des gants et change de blouse, l'ancienne est tachée de sang. C'est le sang de Ronon.

Le pauvre n'a pas supporté la torture, lui le balaise qui s'est battu avec des Wraiths. Quand ils nous ont amené dans la salle, Ronon en sortait, soutenu par deux gardes. Rodney m'a agrippé le bras et m'a regardé, j'ai pu lire toute la détresse du monde dans ses yeux.

Il me fait une piqûre, quelques secondes plus tard je sens déjà son effet, l'engourdissement. Je me concentre sur la lampe au dessus de moi, je ne comprends pas ce que Le Boucher me raconte, il y a trop de bruit, Dieu que j'aimerai être ailleurs, sur Terre, avec ma mère. Pourquoi je pense à elle tout d'un coup ? Maman tu me manques, protège-moi, j'ai peur. Me revoilà tombé en enfance, j'ai honte parce qu'à mon âge... et mon grade... comme quoi la moindre souffrance et on se retrouve totalement fragile, vulnérable. Soudain une douleur me ramène à la dure réalité. Je perds pieds, je hurle, je m'arc-boute sur le siège. Un garde vient prêter main forte, et me plaque sur le fauteuil. J'entends Rodney hurler de me laisser tranquille, il faut que je me calme, sinon il va faire une bêtise pour me sauver. Le Boucher me fait une autre piqûre, je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mes tempes. Mon vieux, tu ne finiras pas la journée, je t'aurais, dès que les gardes me libèrent je me débrouille pour refaire ta tête à coups de poing. Nouvelle chirurgie esthétique à la mode Sheppardienne.

C'est fini, ils me libèrent, j'ai le goût du sang dans la bouche. J'entends Rodney supplier de le laisser partir, il négocie des barres chocolatées mais Le Boucher rit et refuse. J'ai peur pour lui maintenant. Moi c'est fait, mais je sais que j'aurai droit à une autre séance bientôt. Je retourne tant bien que mal dans ma chambre, ils n'ont pas voulu que je reste avec Rodney. Je prie pour lui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prié. On a parlé ce matin juste avant qu'on vienne nous chercher. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il a vécu il y a vingt ans environ, je comprends à présent beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi il a si peur, pourquoi sa ... J'entends des coups à la porte. Qui ça peut bien être ?

_- Rodney ? Ils vous ont libéré ?_

_- Oui. Finalement, Le Boucher n'a rien fait._

_- Comment ça ? Vous avez réussi à l'acheter ?_

_- Non. J'ai simplement aucun problème, aucune carrie, même pas la moindre trace de tartre. _

_- Vous en avez de la chance,_ dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma joue. _L'anesthésie commence à ne plus faire effet. Dire qu'il faut que j'y retourne dans une semaine ! _

_- J'ai eu mal pour vous. Il a touché le nerf ?_

_- Oui. La piqûre n'était pas assez forte. J'ai reçu comme une décharge électrique quand il a touché le nerf._

_- L'essentiel est que la dent est dévitalisée maintenant. La prochaine fois, il enlève le pansement et pose le plombage, vous allez moins souffrir._

_- Oui mais quand même. Je déteste les dentistes._

_- Et moi donc. Mais ma dernière expérience m'a permis d'avoir une excellente hygiène dentaire. Ma mère disait que c'était même une obsession. _

_- Je comprends tout à fait qu'après cet incident, vous ne vouliez plus voir le dentiste. Avoir une paralysie faciale après s'être fait enlever les dents de sagesses, ça doit marquer à vie._

_- Je suis encore marqué,_ dit-il en montrant sa bouche.

_- Oui, maintenant je ne me moquerai plus de votre bouche qui est « un peu » tordue. _

_- Merci. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne la semaine prochaine ?_

_- Vous feriez ça ? _

_- Oui, je vous tiendrai la main si vous voulez._

_- Hey ! Je suis quand même un homme..._

_- Pourtant toute à l'heure vous avez appelé votre mère._

_- Effacez ce sourire sinon Le Boucher aura du boulot._

Il me tape sur l'épaule et sort de ma chambre. Même si je me moque souvent de lui, je suis content de l'avoir dans mon équipe. Bon, j'ai l'après-midi de libre, je vais faire une petite sieste.

**FIN.**

Pour l'explication de la fic, je sors juste du dentiste. C'est une ... biiiiiiiiiiiiip qui veut m'enlever ma dent. ARGH ! Je n'ai jamais eu de dents arrachées. Ca fait mal ? Au secours ! Merci Lurleen de m'avoir dit de penser à ce genre de fic en étant sur le fauteuil, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Trop stressée. Merci aussi à Cristel Navis pour la bêta lecture.


End file.
